Kaichou wa Kirijo sama!
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Persona 3 digabung sama Kaichou wa Maid-sama! ? Hore digabungin nih :D be happy, ceritanya mungkin bakal nambah terus setiap author ini nemu aksi MOE, hahaha...
1. Chapter 1

Gabungan dari Persona 3 & anime yg berjudul Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (The Student Council President is a Maid!) yang disingkat menjadi Maid-sama!, ide ini saya dapat dari koko saya yang bilang "Mitsuru (P3) dan Misaki (KWMS) mirip." Hehehe :D...

**Disclaimer: Karakter-karakternya (Persona 3) itu milik Atlus dan ceritanya itu Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, tapi diubah sedikit...**

Soal sifatnya si Aki, diubah jadi sifatnya Usui yang memang rada-rada... Usui panggilannya "perverted outer-space alien."..

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_-Mitsuru-_

"Ah! Gawat, data-data pentingnya banyak yang hilang." pagi-pagi Chihiro sudah membuatku kaget, lagipula kenapa yang hilang malah yang penting-penting, bagaimana sih?

"Selamat pagi, ketua." sapa Hidetoshi.

"Ah, selamat pa-" begitu aku melihat ke arahnya ketika dia menyapaku, tak kusangka orang yang cukup disiplin ini akan memakai... baju disco... lengkap dengan wig kribo... kacamata hitam pula... ke sekolah. "Jangan masuk sekolah sampai bajumu rapi, terima kasih." Tanpa ragu aku mengusirnya (?) dari sekolah dengan cara yang sopan.

After school...

"Hari ini aku kenapa ya?" Hidetoshi heran sendiri.

"Lho? Kenapa datanya ada di tong sampah?" Chihiro juga.

Padahal perbuatan mereka sendiri, kok bingung sih? "Ya sudahlah, kan sudah berlalu." Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, asal tidak diulangi lagi. "Kita akhiri rapat OSIS hari ini."

"Mitsuru, ayo pulang sama-sama." Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, kalau pertama kalinya sih aku pasti kaget, tapi ini terjadi setiap hari Senin dan Jumat, jadi aku sudah kebal. Ya, ini suara you-know-who.

"Tidak perlu kau ajak juga pasti terjadi, Akihiko." aku bisa mendengar teriakan fangirls Akihiko di sekitarnya, tapi Akihiko selalu membiarkan mereka, terus terang, itu membuatku tenang sih.

"Sebelum pulang, kita _kencan_dulu yuk. Kutraktir."

"Ayo, eits tunggu dulu- kau bilang kita apa tadi?"

"Lupa."

Sejak kapan dia jadi iseng begini? Dia dihinggapi parasit? "Akihiko, kau minta di eksekusi?"

"Tidak. Hanya bercanda sedikit, supaya kau tidak stress gara-gara sibuk."

Ternyata itu penyebab keisengannya, kukira ada parasit hinggap di otaknya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan stress. Sudah biasa."

"Hee, begitu. Ah, dari tadi kita jalan padahal tidak tahu mau kemana, jadi kemana nih?"

"Iya juga ya. Menurutmu kemana?" Kalau sama Akihiko, rasanya aku jadi makin ceroboh, entah mengapa. Pakai mantra apa dia?

"Kau suka makan yang manis-manis? Kudengar kebanyakan perempuan suka."

"Yah, lumayan." Tuh kan, tanpa sadar aku asal jawab.

"Ada toko bagus, kita kesana yuk!"

Evening...

"Wah ada apa nih? Pulangnya telat sekali, berduaan lagi." pulang-pulang Iori sudah seenaknya membuat gossip.

"Ya _kencan_. Apa lagi kalau bukan itu?" Astaga, Akihiko asal jawab! Duh, dia keracunan makanan apa sih?

"Bukan!" balasku setengah berteriak dengan panik.

Akihiko tersenyum iseng, sampai rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda, Mitsuru, supaya besok kau tidak-"

Akihiko terdiam sebentar, lalu wajahnya jadi serius.

"Tidak apa?" dia sering sekali membuatku bingung.

"Yah, sudahlah, tidak penting. Lebih penting lagi, kalau kau kurang tidur besok akan membuat orang itu lebih mudah melakukannya lho." apa lagi sih...

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

Tiba-tiba Akihiko terlihat cemas. Tadi dia iseng, lalu serius, sekarang cemas, membuatku kaget. Aku berhenti bertanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Besoknya...

_-Akihiko-_

Semoga candaanku kemarin tidak membuatnya mengambek. Tapi kenapa ya, hari ini dia tidak mau melihat ke arahku? Jangan-jangan sudah kena- ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

? Buset, aku hampir melompat, tumben Shinji datang ke sekolah. Ternyata memang, dia mulai...

"Shinji, apa salahnya sih kalau 'orang itu' memang sudah direncanakan untuk datang?" tadinya aku mau bilang 'pulang sana' untuk melindungi Mitsuru, tapi Mitsuru juga cukup akrab dengan Shinji (ditambah lagi keduanya sahabatku, mau dukung yang mana coba?).

"'Orang itu' akan menghalangiku, tidak dibutuhkan disini. Kau menyukai 'orang itu' ya, Aki? Sampai menghentikanku. Jangan menduakan Mitsuru."

Enak saja kau ngomong. "Tidak akan, hanya saja, kalau sampai melibatkan Mitsuru, aku pasti bergerak." Love or friendship? Pilih yang baik, jangan yang jahat.

_-Shinjiro-_

Dasar cowok romantis (?). Sejak bertemu Mitsuru, tidak juga sih, mungkin sejak menyukai Mitsuru, dia cukup berubah, walaupun masih tidak terbiasa dengan cewek-cewek lain. Sepertinya dia harus dihipnotis duluan. (Author: Disini Shinjiro sebagai Kanou, hehe, jadi entah belajar dari mana dia bisa hipnotis.)

"Kau mau menghentikanku, Aki? Kalau memang begitu, jangan alihkan matamu dariku."

"Hah?" sudah kuduga, dia pasti kaget, haha.

"Sanada Akihiko, kau akan membenci Kirijo Mitsuru." Ah, hanya sementara, jangan panik ya readers, aku juga lumayan mendukung couple ini, Aki jadi lucu sih kalau berkaitan dengan Mitsuru, jadi merasa ingin meledeknya. (Author: Betul, author setuju banget lho! Thumbs up for Shinji!)

Setelah aku menepuk tanganku, Aki akan membenci Mitsuru. Pasti.

"Heh?" Apa? Masa gagal sih? Tiba-tiba si Aki begitu?

"Lihat baik-baik, dengan siapa kamu main, Shinji?" Akihiko, siapa lagi... Tapi kenapa hipnotisku kebal begini sama dia...

After school...

_-Akihiko-_

Shinji, apa-apaan dia, coba-coba hipnotis ke aku... Berhubung klub boxing lagi libur karena minggu depan ujian, lebih baik refreshing ke atap sekolah ah...

_-Mitsuru-_

Sedikit lagi rapat selesai, entah kenapa aku menunggu Akihiko... Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Akihiko dalam arti berbeda. Ah, bukan! Pasti karena aku agak kecapekan.

Hm? Kenapa ada ringtone (?) aneh? Memang ada pengumuman? Mana ringtone (?) nya membuatku ngantuk lagi... "Lanjutkan rapat, aku pergi sebentar."

Aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang klub radio. Shinjiro sedang berada di situ. "Lho? Shinjiro? Kau masih punya niat sekolah?" aku menyesal karena tidak sengaja bertanya seperti itu. "Kau ikut klub radio?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, ringtone (?) nya tolong diganti, itu membuatku mengantuk."

"Tidak, ini sudah bagus, ini cara yang bagus untuk menghipnotis orang pintar sepertimu."

"...Hah?..."

_-Akihiko-_

Aku merasakan firasat buruk karena ringtone (?) ini, kemana sih si Mitsuru? Kalau Shinji juga tidak ada di mana-mana, berarti gawat ini. Ah, mungkin di ruang radio, aku harus cepat!

"Mitsuru!" itu dia...

Aku menemukan Mitsuru tertidur di ruangan radio, jadi aku membawanya kembali ke dorm. Malu juga sih berlari sambil menggendong Mitsuru, jadi pusat perhatian, tapi whatever lah, demi Mitsuru!

Akhirnya sampai di dorm, mungkin begitu bangun, dia akan mengeksekusiku kalau asal masuk ke kamarnya, jadi kubawa saja ke kamarku.

"...?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

"Siapa sih kamu?"

"...Hah?"

"Oh? Ternyata Akihiko! Ngapain kau disini? Mau 'menyerang'ku lagi? Dasar genit!"

*Ditampar Mitsuru* "Hahahahaha..." kenapa dia? "Nah, Mitsuru, kau bertemu dengan Shinji di ruang radio?"

"Kau memang benar-benar buaya darat!" Duh, susah diajak bicara.

Aku mendekat ke Mitsuru untuk mengetes apakah dia minum sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak, yang ada malah aku dipukul lagi.

"Wah! Rambut Akihiko halus juga! Kukira lebih kasar dan tajam!" ...Menyenangkan juga melihat Mitsuru mabuk...

"Ahahahaha! Senangnya!" bahkan dia tertawa lebih liar...

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." tapi kalau kuceritakan tentang ini mungkin dia tidak akan percaya... Kurekam di handphone saja kali ya? "Nah nah, waktunya interview dengan Mitsuru!"

Pertanyaan dimulai... "Apa kabarmu, Mitsuru?"

"Sangat baik!"

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang!"

"Kau mabuk?"

"Sangat mabuk!"

"Wah, wah, bagaimana ya kalau Mitsuru nanti melihat ini?"

"Kau ngomong dengan siapa, Aki?"

"Mitsuru di masa depan!"

Lalu tiba-tiba dia bangun. "Mitsuru? Kau mau apa?"

"Haaa? Pergi dong, kamar ini berantakan, aku gak suka!" Rapi tuh… *swt*

"Nggak. Nanti kacau."

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih dari tadi? Aku keluar ya."

"Jangan, tidak boleh..." Daripada dia ngotot, kuikat saja lah, kebetulan ada tali di sini.

"Kau ngapain Akihiko? Panas! Lepaskan!"

"Jreng, sushi gulung Mitsuru, siap disantap!"

"Lepaskan, Akihiko!"

"Nggak!"

"... Kumohon, lepaskan... Akihiko..."

"... Akan kulepaskan, asalkan kau diam."

"Huuh, pelit..."

"Sekarang, tidurlah dulu, tuan putri." Yah, biar aku yang atasi Shinji, sekarang pasti dia sedang tertawa hampir mati karena barusan menguping ke dalam, aku tahu itu... Masalahnya sekarang, sulit membawa Mitsuru kembali ke kamarnya tanpa dicurigai junior-junior, apalagi sekarang baju Mitsuru berantakan, nanti mereka mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi...

Besoknya...

_-Mitsuru-_

Mimpi! Itu mimpi! Rekaman itu pasti hanya buatan Akihiko untuk menggangguku lagi! Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa nyata sekali? Dan lagi, aku cukup ingat sebatas mengelus kepala Akihiko di kamarnya...

"Akihiko, jawab aku dengan jujur, darimana video itu kau dapatkan?"

"Daritadi aku sudah berkata jujur kok..."

"Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan, kenapa aku bisa mabuk?"

"Dihipnotis Shinji kan? Awalnya juga kukira kau minum sesuatu."

"Shinjiro? Oh ya, aku ingat sih, dia ada di ruang radio..."

"Nah, disitu aku menemukanmu tertidur, karena takut dieksekusi karena masuk kamarmu, jadi kubawa ke kamarku, eh ternyata kau mabuk..."

"Hmm..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi saking kagetnya kau menyiramku, sekarang aku basah kuyup nih... Ada handuk?"

"Hah? Oh, maaf tadi tidak sengaja... Pakai saja ini..."

"Thanks, akan kupakai untuk mengelap seluruh bagian tubuhku, termasuk di 'situ' dan 'situ'."

"... Hentikan, Akihiko... kau dirasuki hantu apa sih? Sifatmu agak berubah..."

"Kan sudah kubilang, supaya kau tidak stress, aku bercanda..."

"Aku makin stress..."

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf!" Akihiko mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut sambil tertawa dengan ceria, membuatku jadi... berdebar...

"... Ya"

"Wajahmu sangat merah, Mitsuru!"

"... Tidak! Tidak merah kok! Kau hanya mengkhayal! Sudah sana keringkan tubuhmu!"

"Heheh, iya, iya, tuan putri."

Akihiko pun pergi. Dan sekarang, demi Akihiko juga, aku harus menghentikan Shinjiro. Setahuku kelasnya di sana...

"Shinjiro, ikut aku!"

Aku pun membawanya ke atap sekolah yang sepi.

"Shinjiro, aku tahu mengapa kamu mau membuatku dalam masalah, agar aku tidak sempat untuk mengurusi kedatangan Arisato Minako kan? Seperti biasa, kau tetap penyendiri, kau tidak mau anggota S.E.E.S. bertambah kan?"

"Kirijo Mitsuru, kalau kau tertidur sebelum 24 jam berlalu mulai dari sekarang, kau akan sangat membenci Sanada Akihiko, ketika kau terbangun, dia akan menjadi orang yang paling kau benci."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shinji (dan aku), ternyata Akihiko sudah datang, dengan berlari, entah darimana dia tahu bahwa aku dalam suatu masalah, tapi terlambat, aku sudah terkena hipnotis Shinjiro.

Shinjiro bahkan tersenyum dan berkata "dengan begini, hubungan dua orang terkuat di Gekkoukan akan terpecah, dan Arisato Minako tidak akan menyadari kekuatannya."

"Shinji!" Aku bisa melihat kemarahan Akihiko, bahkan kepada sahabat terbaiknya. Itu demi aku? Percuma, karena mungkin aku akan segera membenci Akihiko, kenapa dia tidak menyerah?

Ketika berjalan pulang ke dorm, Akihiko terlihat biasa saja, entah mengapa.

"Kenapa Shinjiro harus membuatku membenci Akihiko ya? Padahal hubungan kita kan tidak seperti itu..."

"Mungkin di mata Shinji tidak terlihat seperti yang kau katakan."

"Oh, berarti pandangannya sangat sempit."

Di dorm...

"Kau mau mengikutiku sampai mana, Akihiko? Ini lantai 3."

"Ya kemana saja."

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Akihiko, aku mau mandi."

"Mau kumandikan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Menghilanglah."

Di kamar Mitsuru...

Handphoneku berdering.

"Hm? Ada yang menelpon... Ya, dengan Kirijo."

"*telpon* Ini aku lho, aku! Kau tahu kan? Ini aku! Jangan tidur ya!"

Kututup telponnya.

Handphoneku berdering untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"*telpon* Ini aku lho, Mitsuru! Ini aku! Sa-na-da A-ki-hi-ko! Sanada Akihiko!"

"Akihiko, kau pikir ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau menelpon?"

"*telpon* Sekitar ke-20 kalinya?"

"Ke-26 kali! Kalau kau memang tidak ada kerjaan, minta saja Shinji untuk menghapus mantra atau apa yang dia beri kepadaku, katakan bahwa aku tidak ada perasaan apapun ke Akihiko-"

"*telpon* Ada. Kau menyukaiku. Mitsuru menyukaiku. Dan aku juga menyukaimu."

Karena kaget aku menutup telponnya untuk yang ke-26 kalinya.

"Apaan itu? Aku menyukai Akihiko? Tidak mungkin!"

_-Akihiko-_

"Heh, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa? Masih tidak mau jujur ya..."

Besok pagi...

Aku tetap duduk di depan kamar Mitsuru, tentunya tidak sempat tidur karena harus membuat Mitsuru tetap bangun. "Pagi, Mitsuru!"

"A... Akihiko? Kenapa kamu duduk di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Senang rasanya melihat wajah Mitsuru memerah, dia terlihat sangat manis ketika seperti itu.

"Akihiko, jangan berbuat sejauh ini."

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku, aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir!"

"A-Aku tidak khawatir kok!"

"Heheh,..." Mitsuru memerah lagi. "Hari ini turun hujan, kita bisa bermesraan sepayung berduaan!"

"Aku akan bawa payung kok!"

"Aku tidak mau bawa, supaya kita sepayung berdua!"

"Jangan main-main, Akihiko!"

"Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan tidak puas? Aku menunggumu sampai tidak tidur lho, mau kuberi ciuman selamat pagi?"

"T-Tidak butuh!"

"Nah, Shinji, berapa jam lagi sisa waktunya?"

Shinji muncul dari dekat tangga, dia memang seperti stalker. "10 jam lagi."

"Tidak ada pemalsuan dari hitungan itu? Baiklah, supaya kau tidak ketiduran, ayo berangkat sama-sama, Mitsuru!"

"Eh? Ah, ya..."

After School...

"Duh, betul-betul hujan. Mataku terasa berat. Akihiko tidak ada kegiatan club?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini tidak ada."

"Oh ya..."

"Mau pulang?"

"Daripada mengikuti acara 'bermesraan di bawah payung berduaan' denganmu, lebih baik aku menunggu hujan reda."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Sebenarnya kau mau kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hahaha, jangan bohong, Mitsuru."

"Aku tidak bohong... Lagipula, kalau di dorm aku bisa ketiduran..."

"Mitsuru, ayo kita ke tempat lain, rasanya tidak enak berbicara tentang ini di tempat yang ramai ini..."

"... Ya..."

Di tangga menuju atap...

"Hujannya, semakin deras..."

"Mitsuru, kalau tidak kuat lagi tidur sajalah..."

"Tidak perlu... Akihiko, tinjulah aku."

"Hah?"

"Dengan begitu aku akan segar kembali karena marah, sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku mengeksekusimu."

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Mitsuru."

"... Begitu ya? Berapa lama lagi?"

"Tinggal 15 menit."

"Aku mengantuk sekali... Mungkin sedikit lagi aku akan tertidur, tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akihiko..."

"..."

"Kenapa Akihiko, mau berbuat sejauh itu?"

"...Kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku ingin tahu, itu sebabnya aku bertanya..."

"Itu karena... aku hanya tidak ingin dibenci oleh Mitsuru..."

"Hmm, lagi-lagi alasan seperti itu. Mungkin ketika aku tertidur nanti, aku akan melupakan perasaanku terhadap Akihiko... Akihiko berkata bahwa Akihiko menyukaiku... Suka dalam arti apa, aku tidak peduli lagi... Tapi sebelum aku melupakan perasaan ini, selagi sempat, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Akihiko, yang telah menyukaiku... Telpon semalam itu, benar... Aku memang,... menyukai Akihiko... dan melihat Akihiko... sebagai laki-laki paling special dalam hidupku..."

"... Tidak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu, Mitsuru... Aku akan berkali-kali membuatmu semakin menyukaiku, sampai pernyataan yang asli kau lakukan, di tempat yang lebih tepat." Aku menyukaimu, Mitsuru...

"..." Sepertinya Mitsuru tertidur, tidak, dia...

"Sayang sekali, Aki, tinggal 2 menit lagi... Permainan ini, aku yang menang."

"..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak tertidur..." dia hanya pura-pura untuk menarik Shinji...

"Hah?" Shinji terlihat sangat kaget

"Nah, Shinji, siapa yang menang?"

"Heh... Hahahahaha! Sudah kuduga, Aki dan Mitsuru, kalian memang jauh di atasku." Shinji memang selera permainannya parah, salah-salah Mitsuru bisa membenci diriku. "Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua di sini, hujan sudah reda, aku mau pulang, aku tidak akan ganggu lagi deh!"

"Ki-Kita tidak seperti itu!" Masih saja Mitsuru bilang begitu, padahal jelas-jelas belum lewat setengah jam dari waktu dia menyatakan perasaan 'suka'nya kepadaku, parah...

"Mitsuru, tadi kau bilang 'Aku memang menyukai Akihiko dan melihat Akihiko sebagai laki-laki paling special dalam hidupku' kan?"

"Itu, salah paham!"

"Apanya?"

"Yang jelas itu salah paham! Aku benci Akihiko!"

"Kebalikannya benci kan? Suka."

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"Berarti malah cinta mati dong?"

"Bukaaan!"

Mitsuru memang payah, membohongi perasaannya sendiri, tapi itulah salah satu bagian Mitsuru yang kusuka. Aku mendekati Mitsuru dan mencium keningnya.

"Untuk bayaran semalam, ini saja cukup. Kalau kau mau memberikan lebih aku akan menerima dengan sukacita."

Mitsuru sangat merah, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mengeksekusiku, bagus sih.

"A-Akihiko payah!"

**-The End of Chapter 1-**

Selesai deh, chapter 1, author seneng banget nih :3...

Bagi yang belum nonton Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, author saranin nonton anime itu deh, bagus banget! Dan soal siapa jadi siapa, itu tebak aja ya :D, yang penting:

Sanada Akihiko as Usui Takumi

Kirijo Mitsuru as Ayuzawa Misaki

AkiMitsu digabung TakuMisa, kyaaa *fangirl scream* XD

Jika anda berkenan, tolong review... Chapter selanjutnya segera datang kurang dari sebulan :), kalau author sempat, malah kurang dari seminggu, kurang dari sedetik sih nggak mungkin yah, wkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ini diambil dari episode terakhir di season 1 nya Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

**Disclaimer: Karakter-karakternya milik Atlus dan ceritanya milik Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, tp ceritanya sedikit diubah.**

Sifatnya Akihiko, supaya saya gak merinding sndiri, saya ubah balik walaupun masih agak ke-Usui-Usui-an, takut sama sifatnya Usui T_T

Trus soal Shinji yang di chapter sebelumnya jadi Kanou, di sini udah nggak, soalnya kalau jadi Kanou lagi kemunculannya dikit, dan gak ada yang bilang ke Mitsuru soal enduring ituu..

Nahh, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_-Akihiko-_

"Senpai! Di sini!" panggil Yukari, Fuuka, dan Minako

"Ya!" jawab Mitsuru.

"Lho, Akihiko-senpai juga ikut?" tanya Fuuka.

"Ehh... Dia mau sih, jadi kubawa..." jawab Mitsuru lagi...

"Minako-chan juga, dia dapat sms dari Shinjiro-senpai, katanya Shinjiro-senpai akan datang juga."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan utama untuk ikut ya, 'Aragaki' Minako?" ledek Yukari.

"Nggak juga, aku juga mau ke festival sekali-sekali."

Oh ya, lupa tulis, ceritanya lagi ada cultural festival gitu di sekolah lain.

"Nah, ayo jalan," ajak Yukari.

Karena keramaian yang luar biasa ini, aku dan Mitsuru terpisah dari yang lainnya. Ditambah lagi, ketika sedang berusaha keluar dari gerombolan orang-orang, banyak siswi sekolah itu yang menjaga stand, memberikanku banyak barang-barang jualannya secara gratis: kalung bunga, topeng, hair band telinga kucing, & makanan...

"Akhirnya kita keluar juga ya, Akihiko-" Mitsuru terkejut sedikit. "Sempat-sempatnya kau beli benda-benda itu..."

"Aku nggak beli, dikasih oleh siswi-siswi yang jaga stand itu. Ah, aku dikelilingi lagi, ayo kabur!" Aku membawa Mitsuru kabur ke belakang gedung."

"Cowok keren itu pergi ke mana?" siswi-siswi itu mencariku.

"Di sini kita aman." Lalu aku memakaikan Mitsuru hair band berbentuk telinga kucing yang tadi kudapat. "Wah cocok!"

Wajah Mitsuru memerah.

"Ehh, kalau begini, jadi seperti kencan ya?"

"Hm? Akihiko! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi pikiranku?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Mitsuru."

Lalu ia berdiri dan pergi.

"Mitsuru, mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke-kemana saja. Kita kan tidak mungkin di situ sampai festival selesai."

"Ah ya, sepertinya tidak mungkin gabung dengan yang lain sekarang ya, di tempat seluas ini sulit untuk mencari mereka. Kita jalan-jalan saja yuk."

"Baiklah, sayang juga kalau kita pulang sekarang."

Lalu ketika kita masuk ke gedung, ada siswi yang mempromosikan permainan yang dia adakan kepada kita. "Wah, kalian cocok sekali ya! Kalian terlihat hebat, bagaimana kalau main Love Game ini untuk menguji cinta kalian?"

"Ka-kami bukan pasangan!" Mitsuru panik.

Siswi itu tetap ngomong panjang lebar saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan Mitsuru. "Peraturannya mudah, hanya selesaikan permainan ini, tapi kalian tidak boleh melepaskan pegangan tangan kalian!"

"Baiklah, kami ikut." Aku memutuskan seenaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Akihiko! Masa kau mau ikut ini?"

"Yah, untuk menghabiskan waktu, lumayan kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi masa kita harus pegangan tangan sampai akhir?"

"... Maaf, aku terlanjur daftar..."

Mitsuru tak bisa menjawab apa-apa...

Siswi tadi memberikanku kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati, katanya itu tanda peserta dan setelah selesai boleh dibawa pulang. Aku memakaikannya pada Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, cocok tuh..."

Wajahnya memerah lagi, sepertinya aku terlalu sering membuatnya menjadi merah...

"Mitsuru, ayo kita mulai." Aku memberikan tanganku padanya, ketika dia menerima, wajahnya semakin merah.

Lalu seorang siswa lain memperlihatkan kami peta, "kalian harus ke stand ramen di kelas 2-1 kurang dari sepuluh menit, siap? Mulai!"

"Kita harus sampai kurang dari sepuluh menit, ayo cepat, Mitsuru!" aku menarik tangannya dan mulai berjalan cepat ke kelas itu. Aku tidak berani berlari karena kalau berlari dalam gedung sekolah (kecuali di Tartarus) mana pun, pasti dimarahi.

Kami sampai dalam waktu 3 menit... Aku meledeknya sedikit, "Ah, 3 menit, kalau aku sendiri saja sih pasti hanya 1 menit..."

Mitsuru membalas, "kalau aku sendiri hanya butuh 30 detik..."

Lalu siswa yang berjaga di sana menjelaskan peraturannya, "salah satu dari kalian harus makan ramen porsi besar ini sampai habis tapi tetap tidak boleh melepaskan pegangan tangan. Ingat, hanya boleh satu orang ya!"

"Akihiko, kau yang makan ya."

"Aku masih kenyang, Mitsuru, kau saja, dari tadi kau belum makan kan?"

"Tapi porsinya sebesar ini..."

"Coba sajalah!"

"Bukannya biasanya cowoknya yang makan ya?" komentar siswa itu ditambah dengan sweatdrops...

"Ya, sudahlah, kucoba..." Mitsuru akhirnya menyerah. "Ehh, boleh ganti tangan?" tangan kanan Mitsuru yang kugenggam.

"Tidak boleh, hihihi..." jawab siswa itu dengan senyum iseng...

"Haah, kau merepotkanku, Mitsuru. Biar kusuapi... Jangan eksekusi aku."

"Hah? Tidak usah, akan kucoba pakai tangan kiri!"

"Sudahlah, sudah dimulai tuh. Nah, Mitsuru, aaaaam..."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil..."

Akhirnya dia memakannya sampai habis, awalnya aku salut sama dia... Lalu ke permainan selanjutnya permainan kartu, kami menang dengan kecepatan setan, selanjutnya permainan tenis meja, kami menang dengan kecepatan cahaya... dst...

Sampai permainan terakhir, quiz balon... Setelah mencari balon yang ada tulisan "dapat", kami harus memecahkannya dan menjawab pertanyaan di dalam.

"Mitsuru, ayo kita lomba, siapa yang lebih cepat dapat balonnya."

"Ya!" Mitsuru antusias, karena dia menarik tanganku ketika sedang kesulitan berjalan di atas kolam balon, aku menjadi malu, dan tanpa sadar aku hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. "Akihiko?"

_(Meanwhile... Yukari, Minako, Fuuka sentences with Italic)_

_Yukari bertanya, "Minako-chan, apa yang kau sukai dari Shinjiro-senpai?"_

"_Eh? Umm, bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata ya? Begini... Dia keren, dan aku mengaguminya... Tanpa disadari, perasaan cinta itu muncul dari segala tempat..."_

"Ayo cepat kita pecahkan!" Aku memecahkan balonnya...

"Ha? Jangan terlalu dekat!"

"_Begitu perasaan itu muncul, sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi..."_

"Telingaku sakit, Akihiko!"

"Maaf, maaf!" Aku tertawa dengan sangat semangat.

"_Biarpun kelakuan melawan perasaan itu, perasaan itu tidak akan bisa hilang..."_

Wajah Mitsuru menjadi saat merah dan aku menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"_Itu adalah perasaan yang hangat..."_

_-Mitsuru-_

"Akhirnya selesai, ya." Kata Akihiko.

Kami menang, dan mendapat tiket khusus untuk menonton kembang api malam ini. Tapi ketika Akihiko melepas genggaman tangannya, perasaan nyamanku tadi hilang...

"Mitsuru, aku beli jus dulu ya. Kau mau yang apa?"

"Aku nggak usah."

Lalu handphoneku berdering, ada telpon dari Yukari dan yang lainnya. "Ya, dengan Mitsuru."

"*telpon* Senpai, kami sudah bertemu dengan Shinjiro-senpai, tapi dia ke tempatmu sebentar untuk berbicara, katanya. Sudah ya, ramai nih. Nikmati waktumu dengan Akihiko-senpai ya!"

Yukari menutup telponnya. Menikmati apanya... Ketika melihat ke belakang, Shinjiro sudah ada di situ.

"Shinjiro? Mau bicara apa?"

"Hanya sebentar. Mitsuru, kau membuat Aki menahan diri kan?"

"Hah?"

"Sebaiknya jangan membuatnya menahan diri terlalu lama. Sudah ya."

Dia langsung pergi. Menahan diri? Akihiko menahan diri?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Aku memperhatikan Akihiko sebentar. "Apa? Kau mau jus?"

"Tidak... umm, Akihiko?"

"Hm?"

"Mau menemaniku menonton kembang api?"

"... Boleh."

Ketika sudah hampir waktunya, aku dipakaikan kostum Juliet dari klub drama. Ternyata tiket itu khusus untuk menonton kembang api berdua dari gedung sekolah dengan kostum Romeo & Juliet...

"Juliet, Romeo sudah menunggu!"

"Ehh, bagaimana ya?" Akihiko kelihatannya malu. "Kau... Kau cocok, Mitsuru!"

"Hentikan, Akihiko... Aku malu..."

"Ah, maaf... Sepertinya kalau kita menonton pertunjukan kembang api dari kelas ini bisa lebih bagus."

"Eh? I-Iya. Uhh, memangnya boleh masuk ya?"

"Mungkin boleh? Asal kita tidak merusak..."

Aku tetap memikirkan, apa Akihiko menahan diri? Sebaiknya kutanya saja lah... "Akihiko, kau menahan diri?"

"Kembang api? Tidak terlalu kok."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku tentang aku, dan banyak hal lagi."

Akihiko terdiam sesaat. "Kau mau tahu, Mitsuru? Kalau begitu jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa wajahmu saat ini sangat merah?"

"Tidak merah kok!"

"Mitsuru, kau tahu, di saat seperti ini, kau terus membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kau sendiri, menahan diri?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, Mitsuru, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Ayo, kita pindah ke kelas lain."

Aku memegang tangannya agar dia tidak pergi. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengakuinya saja. "Kau benar, Akihiko, aku menahan diri. Sejak bermain permainan itu, aku jadi sadar kalau sudah sejak lama aku ingin berpegangan tangan dengan Akihiko! Kenapa Akihiko? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal selama ini kau pasti merasa, aku hanya sebatas teman biasa saja, karena itu tadi kau tidak malu untuk berpegangan tangan denganku, karena kita akrab. Kukira perasaan ini sepihak. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa hanya Akihiko? Hanya Akihiko, yang bisa mengacaukan hatiku..."

Lalu Akihiko melepas genggaman tanganku, kukira dia menolakku, tapi ternyata dia malah menggenggam tanganku juga, dengan erat. "Kalau kau bertanya, aku menahan diri tentang apa, terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebenarnya aku mendaftar untuk ikut permainan itu, karena aku ingin melihat reaksi Mitsuru yang manis. Aku menyukai reaksi-reaksimu, Mitsuru, tetapi kadang berbahaya juga karena membuat jangtungku berdegup kencang. Kalau aku boleh berhenti menahan diri, saat ini aku..."

Ketika kembang api sudah dimulai, Akihiko dan aku berciuman, aku tidak peduli lagi tentang kembang api itu.

"Mitsuru, aku menyukaimu."

Wajahku terasa sangat panas. Lalu kami keluar dari kelas itu, sambil berpegangan tangan.

**-The End of Chapter 2-**

Selesai!

Wahahaha.. akhirnya... pegel ngetiknya nih.

Kalau berkehendak, tolong review, thanks :D


	3. Extra Chapter

Waktu author lagi mikirin cerita buat lanjutan fanfict yang belum jadi (kehabisan ide, wkwkwk), yg kepikiran di otak malah ini, jadi author belum lanjutin deh, gomen nasai T_T

**Disclaimer: Karakternya Atlus, ceritanya Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, wkwkwk**

Kali ini, extra chapter, jd karakternya dibalik:

Sanada Akihiko as Ayuzawa Misaki

Kirijo Mitsuru as Usui Takumi

enjoy :D

**Kaichou wa Kirijo-sama! Extra Chapter:**

**Boxer wa Sanada-sama!**

_-Akihiko-_

Seperti biasanya, sepulang sekolah, aku berlatih boxing (kegiatan club, sih)...

Mitsuru datang, "Kau berlatih lagi ya, Aki?" tumben dia memanggilku Aki, aku merasakan firasat buruk...

"...Yup..."

Tiba-tiba Mitsuru mendekat dan memelukku. Siswa-siswi lain jadi ribut.

"Whoa! Mitsuru, apa-apaan?"

"Kau tidak suka, Akihiko?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Lepaskan dong, lagipula kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Bukannya wajar, aku kan cewek?"

"Tidak wajar! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, demam ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan, Mitsuru..."

Akhirnya dia melepaskanku. "Hmm... Boxing... Akihiko moe!"

"Apanya yang moe? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan terserah aku kalau aku mau melakukan apa saja."

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh!"

"Ah, kasar sekali...!"

Akhirnya, sampai juga waktunya kita pulang ke dorm, sifat Mitsuru belum kembali juga...

"Hari ini, Mitsuru-senpai kok sepertinya, LENGKET sekali dengan Akihiko-senpai?" tanya Junpei dengan polosnya ketika melihat Mitsuru duduk sangat amat dekat denganku dan menyenderkan kepala ke bahuku...

"... Tidak tahu..."

"Aku senang lengket-lengket dengan Akihiko." Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saking kagetnya mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu...

"Kyaaaa! Stupei, jangan ganggu mereka!" Yukari langsung ribut dan menarik Junpei pergi.

"Bu-bukan! Kita tidak-"

"Wah, Yukari, terima kasih." Mitsuru benar-benar stress!

"Mitsuru, kutanya sekali lagi, kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya senang saja dekat-dekat Akihiko." katanya sambil memeluk lenganku...

Hiiii mengerikan, jangan-jangan dia mabuk, lalu begitu dia sadar aku pasti dieksekusi sampai kena hipotermia... "Mi-Mi-Mitsuru! Ehh, ah, good night!" Aku langsung bangun dan buru-buru ke kamarku... Mitsuru mengerikan... Semoga besok dia kembali seperti semula...

_-Mitsuru-_

Haah, ternyata gagal, padahal setelah menonton anime yang sedang author sukai saat ini, "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", kukira kalau aku meniru sifat Usui, mungkin tidak apa-apa, ternyata reaksi Akihiko tidak seperti Misaki, yang jadinya malah suka... Akihiko malah tidak suka...

Besoknya, aku tidak meniru sifat Usui lagi, tapi Akihiko tetap memandangku dengan penuh ketakutan...

"Kenapa, Akihiko?"

"Hah? Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa..."

"... Tentang kemarin?"

"Huah, kemarin kau sadar?"

"Sadar."

"Kenapa sifatmu begitu?"

"... Sekarang aku juga sedang menyesalinya..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja..."

Lalu, ketika lunchbreak, aku (tanpa sengaja) melihat ada siswi yang berlari dan menabrak Akihiko... Aku tidak berniat untuk mendekat, jadi aku melihatnya dari jauh saja...

"Jangan berlari-lari, Mitsuru bisa marah." Akihiko menawarkan siswi itu tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, yang membuatku agak sedikit cemburu... Lalu siswi-siswi pada ribut...

"Itu tangan kan?" "Kyaa! Akihiko-senpai!" "Wah, asyiknya!" ribut para siswi-siswi, yang lalu sengaja pura-pura jatuh atau tidak kuat mengangkat barang.

"Kalian, kena poltergeist ya...?" Akihiko ber-sweatdrops.

Aku sudah kesal, jadi aku datang dan menarik Akihiko ke lab yang sedang tidak dipakai.

"Mitsuru, kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Akihiko... aku sudah melewati batasku..."

"Hah? Batas apa?" Akihiko mengambil kursi untuk duduk.

Aku mendekat dan menghalanginya agar tidak pergi. "Batas! Batas ya batas!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Jangan dekat-dekat..."

"Aku merasa tidak puas..."

Gelas-gelas untuk percobaan (author nggak tahu namanya :D) berjatuhan dan mengenaiku dan Akihiko.

"Akihiko! Awas!" Aku mencoba melindunginya dengan tubuhku, tetapi Akihiko menunduk dan malah jadinya dia yang melindungiku dengan tubuhnya.

"Mitsuru, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Akihiko..."

"Dasar, mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang cewek melindungi cowok, apalagi kalau itu kau."

Ada sebuah luka di pipi Akihiko. "..." Aku memukulkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Woi! Mitsuru?"

"Hah, aku benci diriku yang seperti ini."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, sainganku sepertinya memang semakin banyak, awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi Akihiko tadi menawarkan tangan, aku jadi kesal. Kedua, secara fisik, kau jauh lebih kuat, aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Terakhir, lumayan jarang kita bisa bicara dalam suasana seperti tadi, aku lumayan senang, tapi aku benci kalau Akihiko tidak suka kalau kita bicara dalam suasana seperti itu."

"Kau ini kenapa sih...?"

"Lagipula, kemarin kau meninggalkanku sendirian di dorm..."

"Soal itu, maaf, tapi tidak biasanya kau begini, apa karena kau memukulkan kepalamu?"

"Bukan. Maaf ya, aku hanya kesal karena tadi Akihiko terluka karena aku."

Aku mencium pipinya. Wajah Akihiko merona merah.

"Ahh, tapi... wajah Akihiko ketika sedang memerah sangat manis ya."

"Uh, Mitsuru, jangan meledekku..."

**-The End-**

Ceritanya diambil dari cerita tambahan Kaichou wa Maid-sama! yang kalau nggak salah judulnya "The Student Council President is a Butler!", hahaha, di situ gendernya dibalik semua, jadi di fanfict ini yang dibalik itu perannya.

Maaf kalau pendek, atau ada kesalahan apa...

Thankyouuuuuu XD

Kalau mau, review ya :D


	4. Chapter 3

Hahaha rasanya gak abis-abis deh chapter cerita yang ini, soalnya author menemukan bagian MOE yang cocok buat AkiMitsu terus, hehehe... Walopun ada cerita yang belum selesai, yang nambah tetep cerita yang ini melulu *dihajar*...

disclaimer liat di chapter sebelumnya (males ketik lagi)

sebelum mulai cerita, maaf ya kalo gaya mengetiknya berubah, udah lumayan lama nggak nulis jadi lumayan lupa ini mestinya gimana itu mestinya gimana hahaha

dan, mungkin ceritanya lompat-lompat melulu, soalnya author cuma ambil bagian-bagian yang... you know...

terakhir, sifatnya Akihiko jadi aneh dan berubah-ubah, maaf ya...

oke, mulai aja lah

**Chapter 3**

3? iya, 3.. sebelumnya extra chapter! (readers: udah tau!) ooh *hiks*...

_-Mitsuru-_

Sebentar lagi pemilihan ketua OSIS. (author: anggap aja setiap semester ganti gitu, haha.. author bingung mau ada event apa, jadi ngikutin aslinya aja... /readers: gak kreatif! /author: maaf...) Aku dicalonkan lagi, tapi semester ini ada saingan berat, bukan badannya yang berat, tapi seimbang denganku, murid teladan yang pintar juga: Arisato Minato... (kenapa author tulis nama lengkapnya? supaya wordsnya nambah, khu khu khu... *gak penting, dihajar*)

Lalu suatu hari aku ngobrol sedikit dengan Arisato. "Yah, Arisato, kalau kau yang terpilih, aku sangat rela sih..."

Seperti biasa, dia sangat sangaaaaaaat pendiam, dia hanya mengangguk saja. Kadang aku bahkan heran, apa dia dengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan atau tidak... Tapi tumbennya, dia menjawab lagi, "Senpai mengalah?"

"Mengalah? Nggak juga sih, hanya saja kalau kau yang terpilih dan bukan aku, kurasa kau bisa memimpin murid-murid dengan baik, berhubung selama ini kau jadi leader di S.E.E.S."

Dia mengangguk lagi. Setelah itu, karena waktu lunchtime sudah hampir selesai, aku kembali ke kelas. Tapi dalam perjalananku ke kelas, aku mendengar beberapa murid berbisik: "Sebenarnya Mitsuru-senpai bisa dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS itu, apa karena Akihiko-senpai selalu bersamanya ya?" dan yang lainnya menjawab: "Mungkin iya, maybe yes maybe no, mereka memang selalu bersama sih..." Selalu? Memangnya selalu? Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan pemilihan ketua OSIS? Percakapan seperti itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhiku sih, ya, tidak terlalu mempengaruhi, bukannya tidak mempengaruhi... Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberitahukan Akihiko sepulang sekolah...

Beruntung, sepulang sekolah, di kelasku tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan seperti biasa, setelah kegiatan club, Akihiko datang menjemputku untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Jadi sebaiknya aku memberitahu Akihiko sekarang, "Akihiko, untuk sementara, sampai hari pemilihan ketua OSIS, tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku ya."

"... Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar percakapan beberapa murid, katanya aku bisa terpilih jadi ketua OSIS itu karena kau selalu bersamaku."

"Pemilihan ketua OSIS dan kedekatan kita itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman seperti itu, untuk sementara jauh-jauh dulu dariku, tolonglah."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Eksekusi."

"Walaupun kau eksekusi, aku juga tetap akan membuntutimu."

*sigh* "Apa ada cara supaya kau mau menjauhi aku untuk sementara saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Akihiko mengeluarkan coklat pocky.

"Pocky? Kau mau apa?"

"Kalahkan aku dalam pocky game."

"Pocky game?"

"Yup, masing-masing makan sebatang pocky yang sama dari ujung yang berbeda, yang melepaskan sebelum benar-benar habis kalah."

"Baiklah- eits, tunggu dulu... Kalau makan sampai habis, berarti...?"

"Seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Apa? Di sini? Nggak mau!"

"Kalau bukan di sini mau dong? Mau kita lakukan di dorm saja? Atau dimana?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi kan... Nggak mau!"

"Jadi boleh nih, aku tetap dekat-dekat denganmu?" Akihiko mengeluarkan senyum nakal.

"Ugh... Baiklah..."

"Baiklah apa?"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam pocky game."

"... Betulan?"

"Hah? Kau cuma bercanda?"

"Nggak, serius sih, tapi, betulan di sini?"

"Iya, mau di mana lagi? Kan lagi nggak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau di dorm, banyak yang lihat..."

"Oke, ayo sini." Akihiko menggigit salah satu ujung pocky game dan memaksaku untuk menggigit ujung lainnya. "Mulai ya."

"Iya, terserah, tapi cepatlah, aku malu..."

Dan pertarungan (?) dimulai... Dengan penuh konflik (?) dan kepanikan kalau ada yang datang...

_-Minato-_

Sepulang sekolah, ketika aku melihat ke dalam ruangan kelas Mitsuru-senpai, aku melihat Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai sedang melakukan, itu lho... Kalau aku Junpei, pasti kupotret dan kuperlihatkan ke yang lain, suatu keberuntungan untuk mereka karena aku bukan Junpei... Aku menonton mereka sebentar, tetapi setelah mereka selesai, aku langsung pergi diam-diam karena takut ketahuan... Walaupun sepertinya Akihiko-senpai menyadari keberadaanku, tapi karena sedang menikmati kebahagiaan langka di 'La La Land' jadi dia membiarkanku...

_-Mitsuru-_

Akhirnya pertarungan aneh itu selesai... Kutebak, pasti wajahku sudah semerah vest Akihiko.

"Mitsuru, benar-benar tidak mau orang lain salah paham ya."

Aku diam saja karena sangat malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku yakin tadi ada seseorang yang melihat lho."

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, sebaiknya tidak kuberitahu."

"Beritahu aku!" aku memaksanya karena malu.

"Tidak mau."

"Hint!"

"Apaan? Memangnya ini game detektif? Baiklah, hintnya: biru."

"Biru?"

"Itu lho, kartun lama tentang orang pelihara anjing warna biru, 'Blues Clues'..."

*sweatdrops* Dia ngomong apa sih?

"Abaikan saja, tidak usah malu, orangnya pendiam kok. Dia tidak akan menyebarkan berita seperti itu."

Pendiam? "Arisato?"

"Yeah."

*jawdrop* Gawat, wajahku ini mau disembunyikan di mana sampai di dorm nanti?

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsuru, sudah semakin sore, kita pulang yuk."

"I-iya..."

Sebelum pulang, Akihiko memberikan kecupan di kening lagi, yang membuatku sangat malu.

"Kau- Kau ngapain barusan?"

"Lupa tuh, sudah ganti jaman. Sudah, ayo pulang. Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tidak perlu, langsung pulang saja."

Dan begitu di dorm, tanpa menengok kiri dan kanan, aku berjalan lurus ke kamarku dan tidak keluar lagi karena sangat malu.

_-Akihiko-_

"Mitsuru-senpai kenapa tuh?" tanya Yukari.

"Oh, tadi habis ke 'La La Land' kali?" jawab Minato sambil menyengir dengan iseng.

"La La Land?" jawaban Minato membuat Yukari bingung. Setelah itu Yukari menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan pada Mitsuru-senpai?'.

Sial kau, Minato, kenapa kau katakan hal yang mencurigakan... Karena malas menjelaskan, aku diam saja, besok juga mereka lupa. (author: memangnya kakek-kakek? *dicakar Akihiko* astaga kukunya panjang! *dicakar Akihiko lagi*)

_-Mitsuru-_

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku masih bisa merasakan- you know what, di bibirku... Wajahku terasa panas setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu dan Akihiko benar-benar menjauh. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena hari ini hasil pemilihan ketua OSIS akan diperlihatkan. Hasilnya benar-benar menyenangkan, aku terpilih lagi!

"Selamat ya, senpai." Arisato tiba-tiba muncul.

"Terima kasih."

"Semester depan, akulah yang akan terpilih."

"Ya, berjuanglah Arisato!"

Pulang sekolah, ketika aku masih di kelasku, Akihiko datang lagi untuk menjemput setelah beberapa hari tidak melakukannya. Saat itu benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, aku jadi teringat tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dia sedang melakukan pelanggaran, entah kenapa, padahal jarang...

"Akihiko, dilarang makan lolipop di kelas."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah boleh mendekat?" tanya Akihiko.

"... Yeah."

Setelah aku mengijinkannya mendekat, dia malah memelukku dari belakang. "Ini untukmu." Dia memberikanku lolipopnya, yang berarti ciuman tidak langsung. "Mitsuru juga melanggar peraturan."

"Gara-gara kau... Lagipula ini terlalu dekat..."

"Kalau nggak suka, kau boleh memintaku untuk melepaskanmu."

"Bukannya... nggak suka..." aku memegang tangannya, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga, nggak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

**-The End of Chapter 3-**

Walah maaf ya kalau pendek... Pendek nggak?

Yah btw, thank you ya, paling nggak udah mau baca, hehehe :D

Lebih thanks lagi kalo nge-review juga...


End file.
